


Your Special Idiot

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Can be read as slash, Gen, Hurt Arthur pendragon, M/M, Magic Reveal, Magic Revealed, Merlin is a self sacrificing idiot sometimes, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Or not, The Knights find out about Merlin's magic, We Die Like Men, but I wrote it kind of in the middle, but it's all in good reason, merlin heals arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Merlin reveals something big in an effort to get Arthur to leave andget help.





	Your Special Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So um, first Merlin fic, but my little sister wanted me to do it so... here you are I guess hahaha

Merlin pulls Arthur along by his hand through the narrow forest. Arthur is huffing and groaning behind him, he's been shot in the shoulder and they haven't had time to take the arrow out or look at the wound at all. They come across a fork in the forest path and Merlin glances around before taking the left path. Arthur clutches Merlin's hand, knowing very well he'd deny it later.

They continue running until they come across a large chasm, and Merlin contemplates their options. Merlin could get Arthur across, but the Warlock would have to stay behind to make sure the bandits didn't manage to find them again.

"I have a plan." 

Arthur turns to look at him. "Is it a good one?" He asks.

There's a brief pause. Merlin licks his lips and swallows thickly.

"I have a plan." He repeats, noticing the way the hope falls from Arthur's face.

"Merlin-" Arthur cuts himself off with a painful groan- "What are you going to do?"

"Probably something stupid."

"That sounds like you," Merlin fights the urge to get annoyed, they don't have the _time_.

"I can buy you all some time, get back to the knights and go."

An incredulous look passes across Arthur's face. "I'm not leaving you here, Merlin, you'll die." He stresses the last word, as if Merlin didn't know that it was a death sentence.

Well.. it would be, for a non-magic user.

"You have such faith in me Arthur." Merlin chides, shaking his head.

"I won't let you die. Not here, not now." He has such conviction in his tone that Merlin believes him, but they don't have time for heartfelt words. The bandits were sure to catch up with them any moment now, and Merlin is running out of options; and patience.

"You don't have a choice! Camelot needs you, one little servant can't stand in the way of that." 

"' _One little-_ ' Merlin are you  _kidding_ me?" The incredulous look is back at full force, and Arthur grunts when he moves his shoulder too quickly. "You're not just- just- "one little servant". Do you- do you really think that of yourself?" A wounded puppy look replaces any confusion he had before, and Merlin finds himself almost stunned by the look.

He quickly shakes himself and clenches his jaw, glancing behind them to where the bandits will be any second now. "We don't have time for this Arthur! You have to go-"

"I'm not."

"-get Leon, Gwaine and the others and then  _get back to Camelot._ " He continues on like Arthur hadn't just interrupted him, and then growls when he sees the stubborn body language on his Prince. "Arthur. For once in your godforsaken prattish life- _listen to me_!" He feels his patience running thin for the man he's sworn to protect, and he grabs Arthur's good hand, cupping it in both of his own.

Merlin looks down at their hands and closes his eyes. "Please,  _please,_ Arthur." He begs, feeling his magic bubbling to the surface as he hears the bandits approach.

He opens them and sees Arthur's mask slip for a second before it's back and more stubborn than ever. "We'll figure something out-"

"You don't understand-  _there's no time to figure it out._ " Merlin weighs his options and then, against his better judgement blurts: "I'm a Warlock."

Arthur's face drops into confusion, and then hurt and betrayal, before finally.. acceptance. "Okay. We'll take about that later, we need to think of how to get out of here..." His voice fades off when Merlin shakes his head, biting his lip to keep himself from losing it in front of his prince.

"I can hold them off." _I can use my magic_ , was left unsaid, but Arthur heard it anyway.

"I can help-"

"You'll get yourself killed." Merlin says harshly and Arthur flinches back slightly, but Merlin doesn't let go of his hand. "You'll be safe if you go, and I can protect myself better without having to worry about you-" His head whips around as he sees the bandits approach, and he quickly meets Arthur's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what-" Merlin uses his magic- but very restrained- to throw Arthur over the ravine. The prince tumbles when he lands, and yells in agony as his shoulder is jostled, but he sits up quickly and makes scared eye contact with his servant. Merlin's face shows no fear, in fact the Warlock has it in himself to smile. But the moment quickly fleets and Merlin turns around, facing more than two dozen men all alone.

Arthur knows he can't do anything from so far away, so he stands up and starts running. His heart is beating rapidly and he doesn't know where to go. But suddenly, it's like a calm has washed over him and he opens his eyes-  _when did he close them?-_ knowing exactly where to go.

He weaves through the trees like he was raised here, and it doesn't take him very long to hear the panicked voices of his knights. He continues sprinting through the thicket until he trips and rolls down the hill, straight into one of his knights.

"Augh- what the  _hell-_ " Oh good, it's Gwaine.

Arthur hisses out a muffled scream before he scrambles up, clutching his shoulder desperately. He then takes notice of the looks of shock and surprise on his knights' faces.

"Sire, where did you-" Leon starts but is cut off by Gwaine who looks almost murderous.

The knight grabs Arthur by the front of his armour and growls, "Where's Merlin?"

No one dares to breathe or move as Gwaine has hold of their king.

Arthur tries to catch his breath and then stutters out: "M-made me run, get help. We have to help him, please." Arthur's words are slurring together as he practically begs Gwaine and his knights to help his manservant. Gwaine reels his head back in shock, and then grunts as Arthur slumps down into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Merlin has to barely think twice before he pretty much knocks out all the bandits with a single blow. He remembers the exchange he and Arthur had about that.

**_I could take you apart with one blow._ **

He sends out another burst of magic that sends a few bandits knocking into the trees behind them, Merlin doesn't even wince.

**_I could take you apart with less than that._ **

The few of them that are left standing look like they're going to run away, so Merlin quickly gives them a message.

"Go ahead and tell anyone who dares threaten the Prince of Camelot: I am known to the druids as Emrys, the most powerful Warlock to ever live. And I'll be  _damned_ if I let anyone hurt that bloody clotpole. Because he will become the Once and Future King and unite Albion!" Merlin's voice echoes with a power and strength he's never had, and it makes the bandits look even more unsure. Merlin raises his head slightly and narrows his eyes at them. "I am protecting the Prince, and will not hesitate to  _kill_ anyone who prays his death."

The few bandits left look at each other hesitantly before creeping backwards, getting lost back into the darkness of the forest.

Merlin lets out a breath he didn't seem to realise he was holding and he looks around, using his magic to find the fastest possible way back to Arthur.

He  _could_ use his magic to get over the chasm, but it was dangerous, and he wasn't sure if he'd undershoot and fall- so he dismisses that thought. He glances around with his magic again and looks through the trees in a few different directions before he sets off east.

He feels a little drained after using so much magic without his usual restraint, but not enough to slow him down. So he runs through the trees, desperate to get back to his prince and finally heal that blasted shoulder of his.

Maybe he'll come back and Arthur will have been too out of it with pain to remember that little fiasco that happened-  _that's too much wishful thinking Merlin. Since when does anything good happen to you?_

He rolls his eyes at his own internal pessimistic thoughts and continues through the trees, Arthur should be fine. It's just a little arrow wound.

...So why was he feeling so anxious all of the sudden?

 

* * *

 

Leon lies Arthur on the ground and starts taking off the Prince's armour to check the wound.

After trial and error (and a little help from the others), Leon manages to get Arthur out of his armour and undershirt. The arrow is pretty shallow, but it's bleeding quite a bit from being jostled so much. Leon is by no means a trained Physician, but he's the only one here with any medical knowledge, so he tried to think of what to do.

Does he leave the arrow in his Prince's shoulder and wait for them to find Merlin, who may or may not be alive?

Does he take out the arrow and try to apply enough pressure so that Arthur doesn't bleed out?

His eyes flicker and he knows he has to make a decision, but he just.. doesn't know what to do.

He looks up and makes eye contact with Percival who just gives a helpless little shrug and shake of his head.

"Let me see him!" They hear shouted from behind them, and they turn around to see Merlin running- faster than they've ever seen before, mind you- towards them. He skids to a stop and drops to his knees beside his Prince and friend. He listens to Arthur's breathing and then checks his pulse, both of which are going to fast for his liking. 

The knights all notice how Merlin's gaze flicks up to each of them, but it's so subtle they barely catch him doing it.

"What- What's wrong, Merlin?" Elyan finally asks, watching as their friend puts both his hands on Arthur's bare chest, above his heart.

"His breathing is too erratic, his heart is trying to pump blood into the wound so it can clot and heal, but the arrow is stopping...." His voice fades out and his eyes widen slightly, his arms flinching but never leaving Arthur's body. "No no no.. not good.." He barely mumbles, but Leon, being so close to him, hears.

"What? What's not good?" He asks frantically, trying to keep his composure but failing a bit.

Merlin's gaze doesn't leave Arthur's as he puts a hand above the wound, hovering in the air, unsure. "This arrow was enforced by magic, you can see in the carvings of the wood.." He vaguely points at the weapon, worrying at his lip with his teeth.

He hears several intakes of breath at the subject, and his blood simmers, but ultimately he knows why they're not so okay with the word.

"What does... that mean for Arthur?" Lancelot  _knows_ what it means for Arthur, but he hopes Merlin can do  _something._

The servant is quiet for several seconds before he sighs. "It means that I have to do something about it, or he dies." He whispers, like saying that sentence took all the air from his lungs. The knights share a look that Merlin misses, but he can feel the atmosphere. It's tense. With a gentle shake of his head, he gently grabs the wood part of the arrow and without a moments hesitation, he yanks it out.

Arthur screams, his eyes flying open in pain, but Merlin's hand on his chest somehow keeps the Prince down on the ground. He shares a sad look with his master before positioning both hands over the gaping wound and he begins to whisper something in an ancient tongue.

" _Þurhhæle licsar min_ ," Merlin mutters, his eyes flaring up in a bright gold as he tries to heal his friend. A blinding light and scorching heat shocks the knights. They reach for their weapons until they see Merlin take his hands away, and the wound is cauterised.

"Y-you're a-" Elyan starts, but is cut off by a sharp jab to his side by Gwaine's elbow.

"He just saved the bloody Prince's life," He turns back to meet Merlin's eyes and grins like usual. "Sorcerer or not." Merlin smiles in thanks, and Gwaine only nods.

A groan causes them all to look down and Arthur attempts to sit up, with the help of Merlin. He blinks his eyes back into focus and then winces but looks down at his scabbing over wound. His eyes widen slightly and he makes eye contact with Merlin, who sheepishly looks down. Then he looks around at all his other knights and notices that Elyan has his hand on his sword, looking down at the pair anxiously.

Arthur lets out another groan, although this time exasperated, and he smacks Merlin on the back of the head lightly. "It's been- what- barely an hour since I found out, and suddenly all of the Round Table knows? Really Merlin, how you managed to keep this a secret for so long is beyond me." The Prince shakes his head and if Merlin had feathers, they would have ruffled indignantly.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let you die? That arrow was magically enchanted Arthur!" Merlin snaps back, although Arthur can hear the playfulness hidden under his tone.

Arthur looks back down at his wound and lightly touches the area around it, noticing that it barely hurts to do so. With an awe-filled grin, Arthur looks back at Merlin once again, his eyes  _sparkling._ "You sure are one special idiot, _Mer_ lin." Merlin's face lights up in a soft teasing smile.

"Ah yes, but I'm  _your_ special idiot, aren't I?"

And he doesn't need Arthur to tell him so, because the heartfelt look on his face is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
